Star Trek: The Next Generation - Season 6 Extras
Time's Arrow - Part 2 *Riker and Dr. Crusher investigate a hospital in 19th-century San Francisco. They discover that numerous people - believed to have died from cholera - have actually been killed by Devidians, drained of their neural energy. *One of the two Devidian time-travellers is killed when Data disrupts the flow of energy from the alien ophidian that allows the Devidians to move through time. The burst of energy also decapitates Data and his head remains in an underground cavern beneath San Francisco for the next 500 years. Realm of Fear *The Enterprise-D finds a Starfleet science ship - USS Yosemite ''- which has been missing for days and is drifting in a stream of plasma. Some of the crew are all dead, apparently killed in an explosion, while four others are unaccounted for. Relics *When Riker, Data and Worf release Montgomery Scott from transporter suspension, they find that there was another pattern in the transporter buffer, one Ensign Franklin. Franklin's pattern had degraded too much for him to be rematerialised. Schisms *'Lt. Hagler '- An Enterprise crewman who is subjected to bizarre experiments conducted by solanogen-based life-forms. His blood is transmuted into liquid polymer, which poisons and kills him. Chain of Command - Part 1 *Picard, Worf and Dr. Crusher - under Starfleet orders - conduct a surgical strike on a Cardassian base on the planet Celtris III. The "base" is really a trap set up to capture Captain Picard. As the group try to escape, two Cardassian soldiers are shot and another is beaten by Worf. Worf and Crusher escape, but Picard is taken prisoner. Aquiel *Riker, Worf, Crusher and La Forge arrive at a Starfleet relay station and find that no personnel are present. Some cellular residue on a deck plate indicates that someone was killed via disintegration. *'Lt. Rocha '- An unseen character who had transferred to Relay Station 47, five days before the events of the episode. It is later discovered that he never made it to the station, that he was absorbed by a coalescent life-form before his transfer. *Lt. Aquiel Uhnari's pet dog Maura is later discovered to have been absorbed by the coalescent changeling, which then assumed the dog's form. At the end of the episode, the creature reverts to its natural amorphous form and attacks Geordi La Forge, who vaporises the creature with a phaser. Face Of The Enemy *'Major Rakal '- An officer of the Romulan Empire's intelligence arm, the Tal Shiar. Throughout the episode, Counselor Deanna Troi is assuming the major's identity as part of a plan by Romulan dissidents to flee the Empire. The real Rakal is never seen, having been killed prior to Troi's abduction and alteration. *The Romulan warbird rendezvous' with a Corvallen freighter that is supposed to be picking up three cargo pods containing a group of Romulan dissidents in stasis. Troi uses her empathic ability to sense the motive of the Corvallen captain and believes he doesn't intend to take the "cargo" to its destination. In order to maintain Troi's cover and his movement's anonymity, Subcommander N'Vek opens fire on the freighter and destroys it, killing its crew of 18. Birthright - Part 2 *Worf takes the young Klingon Toq on a ritual hunt and the boy kills an animal in the jungle just beyond the Romulan prison camp. When he and Worf return, Toq celebrates his hunt in front of everyone in the dining hall and dumps the animal's carcass in front of Tokath, the governor of the camp. Lessons *Around the end of the episode, the Enterprise conducts a rescue operation to save colonists from a planet suffering a catastrophic firestorm. Eight Enterprise crew members perished during the rescue effort, but all of the colonists were saved. The Chase *The Enterprise engages a Yridian destroyer attacking Richard Galen's shuttle. The Enterpise fires a low-level phaser blast, but the Yridian ship is nonetheless destroyed. Descent - Part 1 *The Enterprise arrives at the Federation outpost on Ohniaka III in response to a distress call. When they arrive, the outpost is relatively undamaged but its entire staff of 274 have been murdered by the Borg. *When the Borg reveal themselves, they attack Riker, Worf and Data, uncharacteristically using plasma blasters. Data shoots the first Borg trooper dead after he fires at Riker. *The Borg appear to be behaving as individuals and exhibit emotions such as anger and hatred. When Data knocks down a Borg trooper that tackles him, another trooper runs to assist the one attacking Data but is shot by Riker. Another Borg - referring to himself as 'I' - shows concern for his fallen comrade, who is apparently named "Torsus". *'Ensign Corelki '- A female Enterprise crew member who joins Riker, Worf and Data on the away team to Onhiaka III. She is shot and killed by a Borg soldier. *A Borg soldier tackles Data but Data manages to grab him by the throat. Data appears to become angry and throttles the Borg, then throws him against a wall. *'Ensign Franklin '''- A minor Enterprise officer who is shot and killed when a pair of Borg beam on to the bridge. *The Borg trooper that kills Franklin is shot and killed by Worf. *An Enterprise crewman carrying a phaser rifle accompanies Captain Picard, Geordi and Troi when they enter the Borg's base. The team are quickly surrounded by Borg and the crewman is shot dead. Category:Star Trek: The Next Generation Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras